Horrors of a Mary Sue
by YfyF12
Summary: "The Horrors of a Mary Sue" For all who don't believe in Mary Sue's check this out. Come see just how a Mary Sue could ruin the vicious, sadistic, feared man of Illinois.


Yolanda typed away on her laptop, continuing one of her stories. After awhile of typing, she closed the laptop, yawning into her hand.

_I'm going to take a break_, she told herself, feeling exhausted from so much writing. _But what should happen next? I'm trying to make Michael actually have some kind of feelings for her, but how do I do that? Certainly he wouldn't instantly like her, so how should it happen? _

Sitting there for a few seconds, thinking deeply of how her character could somehow "bump" into the feared, masked killer, Yolanda finally gave up. She couldn't write for long, because eventually, she'd run out of steam. And if she wrote while lacking steam, the writing would come out horribly. _My readers don't deserve that_, she thought bitterly, heading to her room. _Plus, I'll regret it later if I write horribly. I'd best get some sleep. _

She quickly changed into a black t-shirt with Mario (some guy off of a game, you know Mario Smash Bros or something like that? That dude) and stepped into casual basketball shorts. She quickly brushed her teeth, brushed her hair, washed her face, and withdrew her contacts before laying down on her bed.

Her story plagued her mind, blocking out sleep as she tossed around on the bed, her story repeating in her mind. _Should she, like, go out to a bar or something, and run into him while he was killing someone? Oh, and then he could try to kill her and she could….what could she do? I obviously don't want her to die or anything, because that'll defeat the whole purpose. _

She sighed. She never thought out her chapters ahead of time, but she was getting some writer's block. And the fact that Michael Myers didn't speak only made it worse!

Finally, after clearing her mind (to its extent), Yolanda fell into a sleep.

* * *

She woke up to see a large TV in front of her. Popcorn was perched in her lap, and she happily munched on it as the lights above her dimmed. She was in a dark room, the large, flat-screen TV staring right back at her.

"Horrors of a Mary Sue" suddenly blinked on the screen, the letters plain and boring. Yolanda quirked her eyebrow, pausing to chew on her delicious popcorn as she wondered what this was. The image stayed on there for awhile, so eventually, Yolanda got sick of eating popcorn and began sipping on a Root Beet, that magically appeared in her hand.

_Please let it be a scary movie, _she thought hopefully. Oh how the teenage girl loved a scary movie! On rainy and dreary days, she loved curling up on a sofa, with the lights off, and watching some kind of horror movie. She'd always manage to cringe in disgust when a sex scene appeared, and gag when someone was brutally stabbed; nonetheless, she loved watching things that could barely scare her. It gave her a thrill, which she thrived.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when music began playing. She perked her ears, trying to grasp just what the melody that was playing—it was _so_ familiar to her. It was in her brain, she just had to _find_ it.

Oh! It was the Halloween Theme Song. Smirking to herself and her logic, Yolanda leaned back in the seat comfortably, setting the drink in the drink holder on her right. She waited patiently for something new to show up on the blank screen, which only showed "Horrors of a Mary Sue".

Finally, after minutes of waiting, Yolanda watched in curiosity as the screen showed the grimy streets of Haddonfield, Illinois. Since she lived in Texas, she had no idea what it was like there, except from what she knew when she watched Halloween, both the old and new. It zoomed in on the sign that said "Haddonfield", and traveled to the downtown parts.

"Let go of me!" A girl appeared, with a guy approaching her. Yolanda cocked her head to the side, seeing that the girl was, indeed, gorgeous. She had dark hair that fell in light waves past her perfectly formed breasts, and a perfectly toned body. She envied the girl, who was only a teenager like herself.

"I haven't seen a beauty like you for awhile," The guy told her. The girl held up her hands as she was backed into the wall from behind, her face twisted in horror. Yolanda knew deeply what the guy wanted, and it surely wasn't her money.

"Leave me alone!" She demanded. "Take my money—take anything you want, you filth!"

"Fuck you, princess!" The guy snarled, throwing himself into her. Little did he know that a shadow was approaching him from behind, a knife raised above his head.

"Go Michael!" Yolanda cheered, having the urge to stand up as Michael began stabbing the man. Grossed out by the immense sight of blood, she paled as Michael cleaned the knife off.

Of course, the girl passed out from the horror of seeing Michael kill someone in her very eyes. The screen zoomed up on Michael as he peered down at her, his entire body freezing as his eyes ran over her.

_Isn't he going to kill her?_ Yolanda thought in confusion. _Is she related to him perhaps? _

Shockingly and unlike Michael's sadistic personality, the killer picked the girl up bridal-style and held her to him like a teddy bear. Yolanda held back a groan of disgust, seeing how he carefully carried her out of the grimy alleyway, careful not to press his knife into her side too much.

_What the hell_? Yolanda thought. _That's terrible! Whoever made this movie destroyed Michael's badass attitude! He certainly wouldn't kill a guy and carry the girl off. _

The screen backed off from Michael and showed the dark sky, and when it went lower, it switched scenes to the inside of Michael's house. The girl was laid tenderly (WTF) on the couch in the living room, and to Yolanda's terror, caressed her cheek in a loving way.

"Michael," Yolanda whispered. "What the _fuck_?"

"So pretty," Michael said from his mask. Yolanda froze, her eyes widening as she watched Michael gaze down at the girl. "She has beautiful, perfect hair, and a flawless face. I'll protect her from now on, she's _mine_."

The movie suddenly didn't seem as awesome as it first was. Yolanda gulped to herself, watching as Michael continued to watch the girl as she slept. He could occasionally touch her cheeks, her lips, or trail his dirty hands down her arms. And the surprising thing was, that his knife was halfway across the room, on a desk.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She suddenly yelled at the TV. "I know this is wrong to say, but KILL HER! What stopped you from killing girls from before? What the hell makes this chick so _unique_? Just because she's skinny and has a 'pretty' voice doesn't mean anything!" Yolanda paused for a moment. "And why the hell did you _talk_ to her? You haven't spoken in FIFTEEN YEARS!"

She watched as the girl woke up, her eyes widening as she saw Michael—the guy who "saved" her from her rapist. "You saved me."

Yolanda mimicked her voice, rolling her eyes.

"I don't like rape." Michael told her, and Yolanda gasped, shaking her head.

"He doesn't fucking talk," She grumbled to herself, crossing her arms over her chest.

"T-thank you." The girl whispered, a tear falling down her cheek. To Yolanda's horror, Michael reached forward to take it away, leaning forward to lay his masked lips on her cheek.

Oh.

Dear.

God.

_This is horrible_, Yolanda's mind screamed. _Get me out of here_!

"I'll protect you." Michael promised her. "From now on. Nobody's touching you but _me_. Your heart is made of gold."

The girl blushed from Michael's proclamations. "You will?"

"Yes. I will."

Yolanda gaped at the screen as Michael pressed his masked lips to the girls. And when she began touching him, she squeaked and covered her eyes, her hands trembling.

_The horror_, she thought, panicking.

"This is horrible," Yolanda screeched, peeking through her hands to now see Michael laying butterfly kisses all over the girls face. His mask was off, and she was telling him just how gorgeous he was.

"They ruined him! Our Michael Myers is now nothing but a…a…" She trailed off, and as the horrified Halloween-fan pondered over throwing something at the TV or basically running out of the room, she closed her eyes in terror.

"Please!" Yolanda begged, after the overly smut scene ended. The girl was now telling Michael how handsome his scars were. Tears formed in Yolanda;s eyes—not tears of joy, but tears of _fright_. "Make it _stop!_"

Suddenly, the screen turned off. The lights in the room switched on, and Yolanda screamed as light escaped into her eyes.

* * *

Yolanda woke up with her blankets wrapped tightly around her body. She was gasping from her terrible nightmare, clenching onto her blankets for relief.

_That was horrific_, she told herself, glad it was only a dream. _Lack of creativity, and Michael was completely out of character. I think I've read a couple stories with the girl getting kidnapped, and they were really good, but none were **that** bad._

She shuddered from the thought, the nice Michael still in her mind.

"I need to re-watch the movie," She said aloud, "to get my mind back in track."

Oh how she was glad that was only a mere dream…

* * *

**A/N: Oh the horror of a Mary Sue! Haha, I really hope I didn't offend anyone :) I've read so many stories with kidnapping plots, and they're really good because they all have differing endings and such. It's just the ones with Michael instantly falling in love with the girl, and the girl eventually falling in love with him as well. Ugh, sorry, I used to not believe in Mary Sue's, but now I know it's true. A character has to have FLAWS, or else it's just...creepy. **

**I wrote this for my own amusement, had to let off some steam. Hope you all liked it :) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but myself in this XD **

**~YolandaFriella**


End file.
